


Little Moments

by evenhappierthanjane



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenhappierthanjane/pseuds/evenhappierthanjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of prompts that I got off of tumblr, so not so great quality will ensue, but this might be enough of a crack-fic series to get the LBD fic to vamp back up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permission

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my ideas so my writing probably won't be as high quality, not like it was high quality in the first place......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First completed prompt: Darcy asks Lizzie's father for permission to marry his daughter (anon)

Mr. Bennet shut his laptop as he heard a knock on his study door. 

“Come on in, William.” He smiled to himself 

“Good Morning, Sir. Thank you for meeting with me today.” Will’s face retreated into his neck. 

“William, my boy, this isn’t a business meeting. Don’t make it like one. I’ve guessed why you are here, but I’m not going to ruin the opportunity for you to deliver a speech that you have undoubtedly worked on for the past couple weeks, if not months.” 

“I, uh, thank you. I would like to ask Lizzie to marry me of course, as you probably have guessed. Although, I would never ask your permission. I don’t mean to offend you sir, but you know your daughter. She doesn’t need anybody’s permission for anything and would hate the sexist sentiment. Although, I am a more traditional man, and I know how important family is, especially in such situations as these. I was just wondering if you had any reservations in regards to me asking and if you don’t, if you had any advice.” 

“Well, any reservations that I might have had definitely went out the window with those statements. You obviously know and care for Lizzie and her opinions, but know that there are also more sentiments to be catered to than hers. You know we already view you, and Gigi, as part of the family. I do not doubt your ability to deliver a favorable response from my daughter, or your ability to pose the question in such a way that would not disappoint her. You will do fine, don’t doubt yourself, son. Now is there anything else you wanted?” 

“No, not really sir, Thank you for-” 

“No need to thank me, my boy, this is all your doing, remember that. How about we head to the kitchen and get some refreshments. Maybe teasing my wife about these circumstances will loosen you up a bit, ay?” 

“That sounds great.” 

Mr. Bennet stood up and clapped William on the back as they headed out of the door.


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second completed prompt: The first time Lizzie actually says the words "I love you" to Darcy and the thoughts going through his head (Anon)
> 
> Sorry, it isn't exactly what you requested, but this is what I came up with :)

“Mom! It’s my birthday and Charlotte totally just cancelled, so I’m going out.” Lizzie yelled as she dragged William through the hallway towards the door. 

“Wait, Lizzie, shouldn’t we-” William mumbled, still caught up in the newness of everything. 

“No, Will, we shouldn’t do anything. We should go out and have fun, we have plenty of time to do the normal, respectable things later, but honestly I want to celebrate turning twenty-five, I want to let go of all the pain I felt in the last couple months. Honestly, what I want to do is to get out of this grief-stricken house and celebrate me and you.” She turned and went on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck. 

“Okay?” She asked. 

“Okay.” He mumbled in response as he leaned down for more and was met with nothing but air and surprise. Lizzie had returned to her previous action of dragging him out the door. 

They walked next to each other on their way to his car. It was silent for the first few moments, but Lizzie Bennet was never known for being quiet. 

“Will, aren’t you excited? We could do anything. We could go to Netherfield and watch movies and eat ice cream, we could go to an arcade, we could go to the mall, an amusement park, fly across the world. We probably won’t do some of them, just because we are responsible adults and those things don’t interest either of us, but we could do them. Whatever we want to do to celebrate we could do! Isn’t that exciting? And honestly, the beautiful part is that even though there are things I want to do and things I don’t want to do, I do not care what we do because I just want to be with you and see your happiness and how lucky people we are.” She turned up to look at him and squeezed his hand. 

He squeezed back and looked down at her. Next thing Lizzie knew, he was kissing her and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe because this was real, and she couldn’t breathe because he didn’t say anything back. She pulled back. 

“William?” she whispered. 

“Mmm” He responded, eyes closed. 

“Uh, are you as happy as me? I mean, I know that you care about me, and you are not a man of many words by any means, but with this much emotional build-up I would expect you to say, I don’t know, something?” She squirmed and looked down at her feet. 

“Lizzie Bennet. I kiss you in response because I honestly can’t say what I feel. I am not a man of many words because I rarely can do my feelings justice and in such a case as this, my words are even more meaningless in comparison to what I feel. If it means so much to you, I will say a million words, but none of them would do this feeling justice, and I have an inkling that saying a million undeserving words is not what you want from me.” 

“Oh, William.” She whispered and she burrowed herself into his chest for a hug. “I love you, so much.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the part in her hair. “Lizzie. I love you so much, too.” 

She looked up at him, with a little sheen to her eyes and gravel to her voice. “C’mon, let’s go celebrate.....”


	3. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third completed prompt: Darcy and Lizzie's first vacation together-fluff! :) (Anon)
> 
> I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I really felt like it should be to England and I realized that I suck at fluff unless I've been to the place a bajillion times, so I'm sorry but this is what I could do.......

“Wil-ee-am!” She sang before light made it through their curtains. 

The only response he made was a grunt. 

“Come on! Wake up, Will! Do you know what is happening today? You and your amazing girlfriend are going to England! We are going to go on a very exhausting flight and check in our hotel and zonk out for 24 hours and then go and see the Tower of London, Big Ben, all of the touristy things, and then we are going to get on trains and travel all over doing whatever we want, whatever strikes our fancy! And there are NO. Did you hear that? NO, business meetings! None whatsoever. We have all this time to ourselves. Think of it, William! And it makes me sad that you aren’t excited enough about it for you to get up and enjoy getting ready with me....” She mock pouted, even though he couldn’t see it. 

Suddenly, she was pinned to the bed and was being fervently kissed by a sleepy William. 

“I am very excited to spend two work-free weeks in England with my amazing girlfriend, who I love very much, but honestly, I want to sleep while I can because I imagine I will not be getting a lot of sleep on the trip because of the time difference and how excited my girlfriend is.” 

Lizzie pushed Will off of her and smiled “I cannot argue with that, but I am going off to shower, rest up big boy, apparently you will need it.” 

They arrived at their gate. “I can’t wait. I can’t wait. We have to wait half an hour until we board, and I want to eat, but I don’t want to leave. Ugh, William! This is so hard. I can’t handle this! Why are you such an awesome boyfriend?” 

“Because I have such an awesome girlfriend.” He smiled 

“True, don’t forget that. We should take a picture! Smile!” She pressed the button on her phone and looked. 

“William! I said smile, not look like you are being held hostage. I know you can do better than that! Redo.” 

She checked the picture “I guess this is better, I mean it is very us, me all jumpy and excited and you cocking an eyebrow in the background, but couldn’t be just get a nice picture?” 

“Okay, Lizzie if that is what you really want. Let me hold the phone please.” 

She handed him her phone with a mild huff. 

“One, Two,” He turned her face towards his and leaned in to kiss her. 

It took her a moment to realize that they were in a public place and that they had taken a photo. She checked it and laughed. 

“I think this might be the biggest smile from you ever caught on camera, and it’s a shame, because you are smiling against my lips. We don’t even get a full view of it.” 

"Lizzie, forget the pictures. You know full well that a full blown smile is never going to be caught on my face on camera.” 

“What about on our wedding day?” She peered up at him teasingly. 

The smile that broke out across his face was huge, by Darcy standards. “Well, then. Whenever you want a picture of me smiling, feel free to marry me.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Darcy.” She said as she rocked into him. 

He checked his pocket watch “We are about five minutes away from boarding. How would you like to spend those next five minutes, Ms. Bennet?” 

She smiled. “I have some ideas,” she said as she pulled on his tie.....


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth completed prompt: The morning after Lizzie finally moves in with Darcy (Anon)
> 
> I did this short, simple, and sweet.

She smiled and snuggled in closer to his warmth as the sunlight streamed through the curtains.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her. 

“How was your first night her as an official house-member?” He asked smiling and playing with her hair. 

“Really good. Your- I mean our- bed is really comfortable and I loved having the warmth of company. Although, it could have just been that I was really exhausted from packing yesterday.” 

“It was probably a combination of the three. I slept well knowing that you were here, permanently.” 

“Yep, Mr. Darcy, you cannot escape now. I am not going anywhere. You missed your chance of escape.” 

“You know I missed my chance for escape before you were committed by any means.” 

“You suck.” She stuck out her tongue. 

“I love you too, Lizzie Bennet.” 

She reached up and kissed him. 

After a few moments Darcy broke away “We really should resume unpacking.” 

“But, Wih-hill, I don’t wanna!” 

“What if I promise you a prize for being a good girl and unpacking?” 

“Ooh, what kind of prize?” 

“Well, it involves coming back into our extremely comfortable bed.......” He said as he started to lean over her............


End file.
